


The Search

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Cuando su compañera de piso no vuelve a casa, Celes está preocupada





	The Search

Tras un duro día de clases, y una merecida bronca del profesor Christophe, Tina tenía que ayudar a su madre en la floristería. La pobre mujer, con la edad, le costaba colocar las flores en los ramos, y Tina tenía la sutileza necesaria para hacerlo.

-Aquí tiene, señora, claveles, rosas y tulipanes. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Tras contar el dinero y meterlo en la caja, vuelve a patrullar entre las macetas y parterres buscando algún cliente interesado. 

Siente una vibración en el muslo y pronto le acompaña una melodía. Es el teléfono, que recibe una llamada. 

-Tina Brandford al aparato, ¿Quién es?

-¿Tina? Hola, soy Ceres. Tu veterana, ya sabes. Oye, mira, que mi compañera de piso no volvió anoche. Sé que va contigo a clase, ¿Sabes donde puede andar?

-Hm... puede que en la Biblioteca de la Facultad. Tenemos un examen con el profe Palazzo, seguramente haya pasado la noche estudiando. ¿Quieres que vaya a echar un vistazo?

-Por favor, pasa por mi casa y vamos juntas. Me tiene preocupada porque suele avisar.

Tina cuelga el teléfono y, tras confirmar que su madre puede encargarse sola de la tienda un rato, coge su coche y sale a buscar a su amiga. 

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que la viste?

-Pues... ayer, después de clase, supongo. Me volví a casa, estuve haciendo mis cosas y me fui a dormir. Esta mañana he ido al gimnasio, a clase y aún no ha vuelto.

-¿Haces ejercicio? A ver, a ver.-Suelta una mano del volane y le pincha el brazo-Pues si que se te nota, sí.

-...¿Puedes tomartelo más en serio? De verdad que me preocupa.

-Ya verás como no es nada. Aparco ahí y entramos.

La biblioteca estaba en ebullición. Los alumnos, en plena etapa de parciales, trataban de hacer caber en pocos días todo un semestre de trabajo. Las dos chicas tuvieron que separarse para cubrir más terreno, preguntando por igual a alumnos y profesores. Ninguno sabía nada, ninguno le había visto.

Tina salió ligeramente decepcionada, y quizá más alterada que antes. Aún así intentaba ponerle buena cara al asunto.

-Ya que estamos aquí deberiamos mirar el taller de escultura.

-¿Pues? ¿Podría estar ahí? Ahora que lo dices podría tener un proyecto...

-Y con esos brazos puedes ayudarle a esculpirlo.

Celes le da un capón por las molestias y tira de ella hasta la sala de escultura. Efectivamente, hay un grupo de alumnos cincelando, esculpiendo y moldeando diferentes materiales. No hay rastro de la amiga de Celes, pero eso no impide a Terra hacerle un tour guiado por el expositor en el que tiene sus obras.

-¿Ves? Y el señor Palazzo dijo que estaba muy bien.

-¿Tienes a Palazzo en escultura?

-No, pero a veces se pasa por la clases. 

-Ya, es un tío raro. Me sorprende que te caiga bien, la verdad.

-Pero si es muy simpático y gracioso. Siempre anda diciendo bromas.

-Será contigo, me parece que nunca le he oído decir algo bueno de alguien. Más que de si mismo, el egomaniaco. 

Tina se encoge de hombros.

-No creo que sea un egomaniaco, si que es verdad que se vende muy bien. Pero tienes que reconocer que es un gran artista. 

-Meh. Es bueno, pero se lo tiene creido. Pero sí, sabe convencer a la gente de que es mucho mejor de lo que es. Sé que ha conseguido exposiciones bastante relevantes comprandose obras a sí mismo para inflar su valor.

No queriendo seguir manchando la imagen de su profesor favorito, Tina propone otra idea.

-A lo mejor está en la Cafetería. Trabajo con ella, y se que suele ir a comer tarta de arándanos.

-Me parece que va a ser en vano, pero por probar...

Las dos chicas saltaron de nuevo al coche de Tina y condujero hacia el centro de la ciudad. La cafetería estaba abierta, lo que era una buena señal, y Tina pudo alegrarse de ver que había un buen número de clientes. Casi tenía ganas de ponerse el delantal y saltar detrás de la barra. En una mesa,leyendo el periodico, tomaba un café solo y una tostada de pan blanco el profesor Leo Christophe. 

-¡Hola, profe!-Saluda Tina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

-Buenas, Tina. Celes.-Saluda a las muchachas con un movimiento de cabeza.-Se os ve preocupadas. ¿Va todo bien?

-Bueno, verá...-Celes le comenta su situación con la compañera de piso.-...¿No sabrá usted algo? ¿Le dijo si estaba bien? Sé que tiene cierta confianza con usted, así que a lo mejor le ha dicho algo.

Leo parece meditar unos instantes, frotandose su cuadarada mandíbula con la mano.

-Pues la verdad es que... déjame un segundo.-Saca su teléfono y marca un número.-Kefka. ¿Estás solo? No, no me mientas. Ya, eso pensaba yo. Oye, mira te paso a Celes Chere, tiene algo que decirte.

Leo le tiende el telefono a la rubia, que lo coge y lo acerca a su oreja.

-¿Celes? ¿Que tal, querida? ¿Sigues con esos brazos para abrir tarros?

-Señor Palazzo, esto es acoso.

-Cielo, no me trates de usted...

-No lo he hecho.

-...ahora no soy tu profesor. En fin, que me ha dicho Leo que tienes algo que contarme.

-Pues... no sé... No, a mi me ha dicho que lo tienes que contar tú.

-Ah, si, verás. Tu compañera de cuarto. La tengo yo. Está bien. Puede que... ligeramente ebria... pero está bien.

-¿Se puede saber que la has hecho, monstruo?

-¿Yo? Yo nada, que lo que ha bebido lo ha hecho ella sola. Me dijo que quería ir a ver a no sé que grupo en San Francisco y se lo propuse. Y ella me dijo que sí, a mi que me cuentas si tu amiga es una rarita que se va con el primer madurito interesante que le mira de reojo.

-Kefka, estoy segura de que eso es una violación de las normas de la facul-Me ha colgado. 

-Sí, suele hacer eso. Te ruego que le disculpes, seguramente oyera a tu amiga hablar sobre el tema y se ofrecería a llevarla. Sé lo que puede parecer, pero pondría la mano en el fuego en que no tiene maldad.

-Aún así, ¿es consciente de que se está jugando el tipo?

Leo se reclina en su asiento con un pesado resoplido. Parece que ha oído esa pregunta cientos de veces antes. 

-Kefka puede parecer un... bueno, un payaso. Pero a no ser que tu amiga interponga una demanda o una denuncia en la policía, no será castigado.

-¿Pero y el decano no hace nada?

-¿Y no sabes quien es el decano?


End file.
